A Side of me you don't know
by Naomi Girl
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto... la creemos como graciosa, hermosa y deseada por muchos pero... ahora es una chica que no se arregla, lentes hondos pero con una gran fortuna, así que cualquiera sea el caso, tiene millones de chicos detrás de ella, incluido Syaoran Li..
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

"Cosas que tú sabes y yo no"

Espero les guste este fic, lo tenía en la cabeza desde hace tiempo pero nunca me digné en escribirlo, así que espero y les agrade tanto como a mí me agradó escribirlo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¡¡¡Eso fue el colmo!" grita una hermosa mujer de cabellos igual que el carbón, levantados en una coleta alta, sus ojos grises, antes demostrando seriedad ahora estaban llenos de ira "¡¿Cómo pudo dejarle toda su herencia a una familia así!" dice entrando en su enorme oficina seguida de sus 5 hijos pequeños y por el abogado.

Se sienta en la silla que se encontraba detrás de su enorme escritorio hecho de madera oscura, parecía bastante cara.

"No puede ser... no puede ser" dice "¡¡Esto es una infamia!" grita golpeando su escritorio con sus puños, estaba a punto de perder el control.

"Le ruego se calme" dice el abogado, su rostro lleno de tranquilidad "debe entender que los chicos acaban de perder a su madre y su padre no puede suplirla por completo, también necesitan a alguien que pueda hacerse cargo de ellos mientras su padre no está ya que él siempre está en viajes, es arqueólogo"

"Bueno... ¡¡todo lo que gasta en sus... viajes lo puede gastar en sus hijos!" grita ella "¡¡¡No puedo creer lo que esa loca mujer hizo!" dice ella "¡¡soy su hermana!" dice señalándose

"Usted lo ERA" el abogado dice enfocando la palabra 'era' "mire señora Li... las cosas que su ahora difunta hermana hizo no se pueden deshacer, ahora, si es tan gentil de firmar estos papeles" él dice dándole unos papeles .

Ella toma una pluma.

"De acuerdo" dice ella temblando un poco, suspira "puedes irte ya" le dice algo cansada

El abogado se inclina levemente y sale de ahí con paso apresurado.

"No puedo creerlo" dice "Shiefa" dice a su hija mayor de doce años

"Sí, madre" contesta ella dando un paso al frente

"¡¡Trae el pequeño trasero de Kalui aquí!" dice ella

Shiefa traga saliva, asiente y sale apresurada, su madre estaba muy enfadada.

"Esa... de hermana que tengo" susurra "Le voy a enseñar quién siempre fue y es la más astuta y quién gana siempre" dice y desvía su atención hacia sus cuatro hijos tres mujeres y un solo chico "no se preocupen mis pequeños descendientes... su vida estará asegurada... su mamá se encargará de eso" dice y sonríe de una manera seria pero a la vez macabra

Shiefa regresa con una chica muy hermosa, de facciones finas, cabellos azulados y ojos cafés.

"¿Llamó señora?" dice ella estática

"Claro, Kalui" dice ella, seria "Quiero que en este momento investigues todo lo que puedas acerca de la familia Kinomoto" dice y la mira a los ojos "no quiero que nada de información se escape de tu informe"

"¡¡Sí, señora!" dice y sale de la oficina.

Yelan Li era una mujer muy avariciosa, que solo se preocupaba por el dinero y entre más ceros tuviera a la derecha mejor, cuando su esposo murió, hace seis años, ella fue olvidada a su suerte, pero su hermana le cuidaba como su hija, ahora parecía ser que cambió de opinión de la noche a la mañana y dejó billones de libras a una familia pobre, de la cual, por cierto, nunca había escuchado nada antes.

Kalui regresa con su información.

"¿Qué me tienes?" pregunta Yelan

"Nadesico Kinomoto y Fujitaka Kinomoto son los padres... Nadesico Kinomoto murió por la pobreza extrema en la que viven, ya que estaba enferma, así que no lo pudo soportar... Fujitaka Kinomoto es un arqueólogo, siempre está viajando así que raramente ve a sus hijos, ambos se conocieron en la escuela, Fujitaka Kinomoto era profesor de Nadesico" respira profundamente y reanuda su lectura "tienen dos hijos, el mayor es Touya quien tiene once y la pequeña Sakura que tiene cuatro, son chicos muy callados, fueron muy afectados por la pérdida de su madre que fue hace un año..." dice

"Touya Kinomoto... mhhh... ¿cuál es el nombre de la escuela a la que asiste?" pregunta muy atenta

Kalui revisa sus apuntes, da vueltas a varias páginas.

"Primaria Tomoeda" contesta ella despegando su vista de los apuntes

"Perfecto" susurra ella, se levanta y se acerca a sus hijos "pequeños... nos vamos a Tomoeda" dice sonriente

**-------------------------Trece años más tarde-------------------------------**

"¡¡No puedo entender porqué fallaste!" Yelan Li grita enfadada a su hija Fei-Mei, ahora tenía veintitrés años

"¡¡Pero... madre...!" empieza Fei-Mei

"¡¡Nada de peros!" Yelan grita y voltea hacia la ventana mirando su enorme fuente "¡¡¿Era tan difícil hacer que Touya Kinomoto te amara!" pregunta

"¡¡Lo fue, madre!" Fei-Mei dice "¡¡hice de Touya mi novio... pero sabía que no iba a durar!"

"¡¡Eres un desastre!" dice ella gritando, suspira y se tranquiliza un poco "parece que todo siempre lo tiene que hacer tu hermano, es el único que en el que podemos confiar"

"Lo siento, madre" dice Fei-Mei bajando la mirada

"No basta con disculparse, Fei-Mei, me decepcionaste" Yelan dice "confié en que lo lograrías" su voz estaba más calmada "pensé que no era un gran reto para ti"

"Yo no quise..." dice ella

"¡¡¡Claro que no quisiste!" dice volviendo a gritar "¡¡pero al final lo hiciste!" suelta un gran suspiro "sal de aquí..." dice masajeando su sienes

"Pero..."

"¡¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ... en este instante!" ella grita

Fei-Mei sale corriendo, sus hermanas estaban afuera y la abrazan. Fei-Mei empieza a llorar.

**(Syaoran)**

Estaba acostado en el sofá, mis ojos cerrados, completamente relajado

"¡¡¡FUERA DE AQUÍ... en este instante!" oí a mi madre gritar

Fei-Mei salió corriendo de la oficina, mientras mis no-tan-ruidosas hermanas (notan el sarcasmo? .') la abrazan y ella empieza a llorar como una estúpida bebé.

"Bebé" susurro

"¡¡Xiao Lang!" mi madre grita "¡¡ven aquí ahora mismo!"

Sonrío y me levanto, camino sin prisa hacia la oficina de mi madre.

"Cierra la puerta" ordena

Yo hago lo que me indicó. Genial, ya no está gritando, no la entiendo, en un instante le grita a todo lo que se mueva y eso hace que mis oídos me duelan de la verga y después estaba tan calmada que parecía que nunca hubiera pasado algo. Pero... déjenme decirles que no me importa un maldito carajo.

"Xiao Lang" ella dice volteando a verme

Me siento y cierro los ojos.

"¿Xiao Lang?" pregunta ella

"Estoy escuchando, madre" dije con un poco de enojo en mi voz

"Así que... me escuchas" dice ella y empieza a hablar.

Claro que ya sabía que quería que yo hiciera, me lo repetía diario, hacer que la pequeña Kinomoto me ame... bueno, a decir verdad era demasiado sencillo y más si la chica era una de esas perras populares.

"¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?" pregunta

"Claro, madre" le dije con confianza

"Perfecto" dice ella "mañana empezarás las clases en la Universidad Toudai, que está justo a lado de la Preparatoria" dice, su cara llena de seriedad "tu víctima estudia en esa preparatoria"

"De acuerdo" le dije, aburrido, me levanté del sofá "¿eso era todo lo que me querías decir?" le pregunto.

"Sí"

"Se lo agradezco" Le digo y salgo, sonrío... Este año iba a ser el más interesante dentro de toda mi vida, río y subo las escaleras.

**_El día siguiente..._**

Me levanté temprano... como siempre, comí mi desayuno lo más rápido que pude sin ahogarme ninguna vez, tomé mi vaso de leche y caminé hacia la puerta, Wein me dio las llaves de mi carro, me incliné levemente frente a él y salí. Subí a mi coche y aceleré a lo más que dio el motor... eso fue exageración, claro, pero lo haría para alejarme de esa casa llena de locos y que me hacía tener los nervios de punta y también me hacía sentir una mierda.

Salí de mi auto tan pronto como alcancé el estacionamiento de la Universidad Toudai. Empecé a examinar la misma, era cierto... ¡¡¡es enorme! Espero aprender algo aquí. Sonrío de forma irónica, miro mi programa escolar.

"Tengo clase hasta las doce" susurro "estupendo, así tendré tiempo de examinar las instalaciones" me digo a mí mismo y empiezo a caminar hacia Toudai, entro y miro miles de hermosas chicas "¡Wow!... Oh, Dios, me mandaste al paraíso" susurro mientras muchas de ellas me saludan con la mano, con sonrisas o con pequeños 'hola'

Entro a mi salón y miro a varias chicas charlando, ellas me voltean a ver.

"Hey" dice una chica de pelo rojizo de pelo ondulado y en capas, ojos azules y pecas, un cuerpo hermoso... ella será mía "¿cómo te llamas, chico sexy?" dice inspeccionándome

"Xiao Lang" contesto

"Bien... Xiao Lang" dice otra chica de pelo rubio como el sol y ojos verdes, preciosa, dice mi nombre en un tono grave "te esperaré en clase" dice, muerde su labio inferior y sale junto con la otra chica sexy, sus otras amigas les siguen, mirándome

"Tendré un poco de diversión antes de dirigirme a mi... 'víctima'" susurro a mí mismo "Sakura Kinomoto"

"¿Syaoran?" alguien pregunta

Me volteo y veo...

"Oh no... ¿otra vez tú?" pregunto

¡¿Por qué la vida me hace esto!

"¡Hey Syaoran!" dice Eriol Hiiragizawa, el chico más castrante que jamas haya conocido "¿qué hace alguien como tú aquí?"

"Tengo que hacer que una chica se enamore de mí" le digo simplemente, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y me siento en una silla mientras él también se sienta

"¿Quién?"

"Bueno..."

"¿Sabían que el amor era antiguamente clasificado como una impureza del corazón, así que..."

"Oh, Yamasaki... también estás aquí" le digo ignorándolo por completo

"¿Ya te dije que tengo una nueva novia?" Eriol dice con alegría

"¿De verdad?" le pregunto fingiendo emoción "¿quién es la estúpida?" le pregunto y sonrío

Eriol me mira feo.

"Hey hombre... ¡¡dime!" le digo irritado

"Su nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji... ¡¡Es asombrosa!"

"Es sexy, amigo" dice Yamasaki

"¿De verdad?" pregunto yo nada interesado

"Claro" Eriol dice

"Me pregunto qué habrá pensado cuando te dio el sí" susurro

Eriol me mira feo de nuevo.

"¿En qué grado está?" pregunto mirando mis uñas... ¡¡Hey! Son interesantes... bueno... al menos más que Eriol... sí...

"Está en segundo grado de preparatoria" dice Eriol

Casi caigo de mi silla.

"¡¿Qué!" grito yo

"Está... en... segundo... grado... de... preparatoria" Eriol repite de forma lenta

"¡¿Hablas en serio!" le digo ignorando su estúpido comentario

"Sí, claro... ¿por qué no debería de?" pregunta él... Oh... estúpido Eriol...

"¿Conoces a Sakura Kinomoto?" pregunto yo más interesado

"Por supuesto... yo..." dice y se queda callado, me mira con algo parecido a horror "no me digas que... ella es... quien... quien se tiene que... enamorar de ti" dice él señalándome

"¡¡Sí!" le digo

Eriol y Yamasaki se miran y empiezan a reír de forma muy ruidosa... demasiado ruidosa.

"¡¡¿Por qué se ríen imbéciles!" les grito enfadado

"¡Es una nerd!" grita Eriol

"¡¡¡Y debo agregar que es la más nerd de todos!" dice Yamasaki sin parar de reír y rodar por el suelo

"No puede estar tan mal" susurro yo

"¿Quieres comprobarlo?" pregunta Eriol dejando de reír

Asiento.

"Genial... ven con nosotros" dice Eriol

Fui arrastrado por los... estúpidos hacia la preparatoria donde los alumnos llegaban.

"Hey... ¡¡Tomoyo!" Eriol grita moviendo su mano

Habían tres chicas más con ella, Una era... ¡¡¡¿MEILIN! ¡¡¡¡OH DIOS MÍO! ¡¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí!

La chica se detiene y nosotros las alcanzamos

"Hey, bebé" dice Yamasaki besando a otra chica de pelo castaño con trenzas

"Hola Syaoran" dice Meilin

"Hola Meilin" le contesto con una voz muy plana

"Hey Tomoyo" dice Eriol besando a la chica de ojos amatistas "aquí te presento a Li Syaoran, mi mejor amigo y primo, también es primo de Meilin"

Meilin sonríe de forma macabra, una gota cae por mi nuca.

"Syaoran, te presento a Tomoyo Daidouji, mi novia... Chiharu Mihara, novia de Yamasaki... Meilin... ya la conoces y... Sakura Kinomoto" dice sonriéndome

OHHH #&$!

No puede estar pasando... esta... esta cosa es la que tengo que... ¡¡¡¡NO MI DIOS!

Tenía unos lentes demasiado... pero demasiado gruesos, su ropa... era un desastre, las combinaciones eran horribles, parecía un arcoiris de colores.

"Es un placer... mi nombre es Li Syaoran" le digo estrechando su mano

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero les haya gustado por que a mi sí jajajajaja... no cierto... la verdad los lectores son lo más importante, porque puede haber historia, escritor pero sin los lectores no hay nada... espero me manden muchos reviews y sugerencias, quejas o lo que les gustaría que viniera en el próximo capítulo... me ayudaría mucho... gracias...


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

----------------------------------

**Sakura...**

Entramos al salón, como siempre y nos sentamos.

"¿Vieron a esos chicos calientes?" susurran las zorras... quiero decir, las populares

"Claro" dice una "me encantó el de pelo azul" dice

"A mí el otro, el alto" dice otra

"¡A mí también!" contestan todas y ríen estúpidamente

Ruedo los ojos y acuesto mi cabeza en el escritorio.

"Me pregunto que estará haciendo Touya en estos momentos" susurro

"Debe estar pensando en ti..." dice Daidouji apareciendo en mi campo de visión

"Daidouji... déjame en paz" susurro volteando mi cabeza

Daidouji sale de nuevo ahí y sonríe.

"Y dime... Saku" dice "¿qué te pareció el primo de Meilin?"

Ante la mención de éste las populares se acercan y escuchan.

"La verdad no se me hace gran cosa" susurro "sólo por ser de la Universidad más prestigiada no significa que valga más ni menos que nosotras" digo yo

Daidouji frunce el ceño.

"¡Deberías por lo menos tomarte algo de tiempo en conocerle!" dice ella en modo de regaño

"Sí, como sea" digo yo y vuelvo a esconder mi cara

La verdad los chicos nunca me han interesado, siempre he sido una rechazada y siempre lo seré, desde que mi madre murió... nada fue igual, Touya es el de antes pero yo... no creo poder... tal vez... y sí... sea bueno tener una grande fortuna, pero... eso no elimina el vacío que siento en mi corazón... me dirán que soy la más fea, pero en verdad, intento vestirme de la forma menos atractiva posible y aún así me llueven chicos... se preguntarán por qué... sencillo... porque poseo una fortuna inmensa... que no recuerdo por qué la tenemos, mi padre dice que una mujer muy amable nos la heredó y que intentó rechazarla, porque sabe cuánto odio la avaricia, pero ya estaba todo hecho y no lo podíamos cambiar por nada, ya que mi madre había firmado un papel antes de morir.

"Quiero ser libre, poder volar como un ave en el cielo" sigo leyendo, ya que antes el profesor me indicó que leyera un poco del libro señalado "quisiera vivir y no sentir el dolor que el no ser tuya me ocasiona, pero, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para remediarlo, ya que el corazón es quien manda, no mi razón..."

"¿Qué nos puede explicar con esta oración, señorita Kinomoto?" pregunta el profesor

"La chica nos dice que está enamorada, es claro, quiere poder olvidar su amor no correspondido, ya que le causa dolor"

El profesor asiente.

"¿Le ha pasado alguna vez?"

Yo niego.

"No, señor" respondo

"Es algo maravilloso, pero tenebroso, señorita... lo es si escoge a la persona equivocada" dice sonriente "puede sentarse"

Asiento y tomo mi lugar, suspiro y sigo la lectura con la vista.

'Hasta dormir me causa terror, ya que mi único sueño eres tú, quiero despertar y no volver a soñar, ya que esto se vuelve en una interminable pesadilla, de la cual, me vuelvo adicta cada vez más, quiero vivir con tranquilidad, quiero borrar este gran amor que siento por ti, quiero vivir y no llorar más por este amor que no es correspondido, ya que las lágrimas me hacen desvariar y me hacen soñar más... soñar con esa obsesión, que algunos llaman amor, otros perdición y otros una simple atracción, pero sea la definición que sea... oh, como duele esta obsesión, obsesión porque no dejo de pensarte, no dejo de pensar en tu dulce sonrisa que me diriges cuando hago algo asombroso para ti, esos ojos color celeste que me hacen vibrar por dentro, pero, lo triste es que tú no lo notas, no notas mi ansia de verte, de tocarte, cada vez que te rozo con alguna parte del cuerpo mi piel se tensa y sé que eres tú... que otra vez empezará ese sueño hecho realidad, la realidad de volver a saber que jamás me corresponderás... la realidad de saber que tú no me amas y yo a ti sí... la realidad de saber que tu corazón pertenece a otra...'

La campana suena interrumpiendo la lectura. Miro al techo.

"Pueden irse, nos vemos mañana, quiero que cada uno me dé una explicación detallada de esta lectura, terminen el capítulo y también me digan qué relación tiene con su vida" dice él

Salgo de ahí y Daidouji me alcanza.

"¿Qué piensas sobre la lectura?" pregunta ella

"Es una tontería" susurro "el amor no existe" digo yo

"Claro que existe" dice Daidouji "tu madre..."

"¡No metas a mi madre es esto!" le digo alzando la voz, suspiro "por favor, Daidouji, sabes cuánto me molesta eso" le digo con una vena en la frente y con el puño cerrado

Daidouji asiente.

"Lo siento"

"¡¡Son ellos!" dicen unas chicas y corren hacia el patio trasero.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto yo

"¿Vamos a ver?" pregunta Daidouji

No me da tiempo de responder y me arrastra.

"Claro" susurro yo con sarcasmo

Me suelta, Mihara estaba hablando con Yamasaki. Hiiragizawa y el chico extraño estaban rodeados de chicas.

"Chicas... tranquilas" dice Hiiragizawa con una gota en la nuca.

"¡Eriol!" grita Daidouji soltándome

Ni siquiera creo en la amistad, cualquiera puede robarte el dinero.

A Touya le pasó algo semejante, tenía una novia a la cual quería mucho, su nombre Fei-Mei y no sé cuál era su apellido, él estaba dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio cuando le oyó charlando con una hermana sobre que tenía que robarle la fortuna que le pertenecía a ella...

Touya quedó destrozado, eso fue hace quince días, pobre de mi hermano, está muy triste y no quiere creer en nadie, solo en mi padre y en mí, me dijo que tuviera cuidado con los hombres y los amigos.

"¡Sakura!" dice Daidouji

Ruedo los ojos.

Odio que me llamen por mi nombre.

Me acerco.

"¿Ya conoces al amigo de Eriol?" pregunta ella abrazando a Hiiragizawa

"Creo que lo conocí esta mañana" susurro

Hiiragizawa sonríe.

"Sería grandioso que ambos hablaran y se trataran más"

¿Qué te parece si te callas o te rompo los dientes?

"Claro" dice el chico

Lo miro sorprendida. El chico me sonríe. Hipócrita, en sus ojos se refleja el asco que me tiene.

"¿Te enseño mi lugar favorito?" le pregunto guiándolo

Me siento debajo de un árbol.

"Es muy lindo"

Yo asiento.

"En esta preparatoria hay chicas muy hermosas" digo yo

Él me mira.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Lo sabes muy bien" digo yo y le miro "mira... niño bonito... sé que mi apariencia no te agrada en lo más mínimo y la verdad no tengo intenciones en hacerme tu amiga ni nada por el estilo, si estás en busca de la fortuna que me dejó esa señora extraña pues pierdes tu tiempo" digo yo, me levanto "con permiso"

"Espera" dice el chico, se levanta "eres muy inteligente" dice él "¿por qué ocultas tu apariencia bajo esa ropa?"

"No oculto nada" digo yo mirándole feo "así soy yo y si te gusta bienvenido sino... lárgate" le digo

"Vaya chica, respira" dice él

"El que debe respirar eres tú..." digo yo tratando de tranquilizarme "ahora... te pido de la forma más atenta que te largues de aquí y no aparezcas dentro de mi campo de visión nunca más" digo yo "y menos que te me acerques"

Me alejo de forma decidida... detesto a ese tipo de gente, no me llevaré NADA bien con él y está decidido...

**Syaoran...**

Dios mío... ¡¿Por qué me haces pasar por esto! Solo el ver su forma de caminar me hace... sentir náuseas, no es nada atractiva.

Suena la campana señalando el inicio de las clases. Suspiro y salgo de ahí.

"¿Qué tal te fue con la 'diva'?" dice Eriol y empieza a reír

Lo miro de forma fea.

"Eso no fue nada gracioso" le digo yo

"Oh sí que lo fue... y lo peor es que pareció haberte rechazado" dice Eriol "que fue lo peor"

"¡Cállate ya!" le digo

Eriol y Yamasaki empiezan a reír.

Oh... cómo los odio.

Miro mi reloj. Son las doce... ¡¿Las doce!

"¡¡Mierda Eriol!" grito corriendo a la Universidad "¡¡Nos toca clase, idiotas!" grito

Ambos se miran y me siguen, apresurados.

Afortunadamente el profesor no había llegado, todos charlaban, yo me tiro en mi silla y cierro los ojos.

"Llegamos" digo respirando agitadamente

"Hola, Xiao Lang" dice la chica de antes pelirroja y de ojos azules

"Hola... emmm..." digo yo... nunca me dijo su nombre por cierto...

"Sophie" dice ella estirando la mano.

Yo la tomo y le doy un pequeño beso... eso lo aprendí de Eriol. La chica sonríe.

"Encantado en conocerle" digo yo

Ella ríe.

"Es muy galante usted señor Li" dice ella

Entra el profesor.

"¿Le molesta si me siento a su lado?" pregunta ella

"Claro que no, adelante" digo yo

"Gracias" susurra ella y se sienta

Terminan las clases, salgo, miro mi reloj... la una y media...

Suspiro y coloco mis manos detrás de la cabeza.

"Todavía es muy temprano" susurro

Entonces Yamasaki y Eriol me abrazan de los hombros.

"¿Estás aburrido, Xiao Lang?" pregunta Eriol sonriente

Yo le miro feo.

"No me llames así"

"Oh y las chicas sí pueden llamarte así" dice Eriol dolido

"Sí, porque a ellas si las puedo besar"

"A mí también" dice Eriol colocando sus labios como si fuera a dar un beso.

"¡Aléjate de mí Eriol!" le grito empujándolo

Eriol se empieza a reír.

"Eres un idiota" le digo yo

"Si andas detrás de Kinomoto... entonces creí que te gustarían los hombres también" dice Eriol

"Muy gracioso, Eriol, muy gracioso" le digo y salgo de ahí, lo bueno es que no duran mucho las primeras clases, tengo clase hasta las seis, así que puedo relajarme un poco, lejos de estos idiotas, claro

"Las chicas ya salieron de clases... ¿iremos por ellas?" pregunta Yamasaki

"Claro... ¿vienes, Xiao Lang?" pregunta Eriol

"¡Que no me llames así!" grito yo

"Oh, claro" dice Eriol y empieza a correr con Yamasaki "¡¡Apúrate Xiao Lang!"

Una vena aparece en mi frente y lo sigo.

Se oye el timbre indicando el final de clases y diez minutos después salen las chicas y chicos, hablaban y ellas nos miraban con interés, lujuria o timidez.

Yo miraba al cielo, Eriol y Yamasaki se asomaban para buscar a sus chicas.

"¡¡¡XIAO LANG!" grita una voz chillona

Oh no que no sea...

Un cuerpo se me cuelga del cuello, miro dos rubíes juguetones mirándome.

"Meilin" susurro yo

Meilin sonríe.

"Meilin... bájate... confundirán las cosas" le digo

"¡No me importa!" dice Meilin con lágrimas en los ojos "¡hace mucho no te veo!"

"Meilin... no eres una bebé"

"Dame un beso Syao" dice ella poniendo su boca.

Meilin y yo siempre nos dábamos besos de cariño y sí... en la boca... y compartimos algunos franceses... ¡Hey! Éramos muy unidos, pero ya no, es muy... vergonzoso, eso fue hace cinco años, ahora tengo diecinueve y no pienso hacer alguna estupidez como cuando tenía catorce, era un bebé.

"No, Meilin, bájate" le digo yo moviendo mi cabeza a un lado.

"Vamos, Xiao" dice ella mirándome con cara de cachorro hambriento

"No" le digo yo

"¡¡Eres muy malo!" dice y empieza a patalear

"Meilin... por favor" digo con una gota en la nuca "todos nos miran"

"¡No me importa!" dice Meilin

"De acuerdo... pero uno" digo yo

Meilin sonríe y se baja de mi cuello. Cierra los ojos, le tomo la cara, cierro mis ojos y... le doy un beso en la mejilla.

"¡¡Oye!" dice ella

"Te di un beso... no te quejes" le digo

Ella mi mira enojada

"¡¡Eriol!" dice Daidouji y besa a Eriol con entusiasmo

Mihara besa a Yamasaki. Kinomoto venía detrás con un chico, quien traía flores, parecía estarle rogando.

"Por favor, Sakura... te lo ruego... solo prueba una vez conmigo"

Ella voltea a verle.

"De acuerdo, Henry" dice ella "pero déjame en paz ya"

"¡Gracias Sakura!" dice él y la abraza

De ninguna manera... ella es mía... bueno no... más bien su fortuna...

Me acerco a ella.

"Hola, Saku" le digo

Ella me voltea a ver confundida.

"¿Cómo me...?"

"¿Cómo te llevaré a cenar?" le pregunto "pues... verás... te llevaré en mi carro, claro está" le digo sonriente

El chico me mira.

"Disculpa, amigo" dice el chico "pero ella viene conmigo" dice abrazándola

"¡Suéltame, Henry!" dice ella

"¡Ya oíste idiota!" le grito y se la arrebato "ella pudo llegar contigo pero yo me la llevo desde aquí" dice "un asqueroso como tú que solo busca su fortuna no se le debe acercar" oh, creo que me insulté, jajaja...

El chico me avienta un puñetazo, lo bloqueo y le volteo la mano, se oye un Click y el chico cae al suelo gritando.

"Lo siento... creo que me pasé" susurro, le tomo la mano y la volteo de nuevo, se oye otro Click "listo"

El chico se queda en el suelo, tomo a Kinomoto de los hombros y me la llevo.

"¡¿Qué te pasa!" grita ella separándose

"Acabo de salvarte de un chico..." digo yo "deberías agradecerme"

"Oh, gracias, mi héroe... ¿por qué no vas y te pones tus calzones de fuera, idiota?" me dice ella

"Qué agresiva"

"¿Te importa?" dice ella "tengo que irme a casa, tengo que sacar a mi perro y si te me acercas más me morderá"

"¿Por qué?"

"No le gusta que otros perros se me acerquen" dice ella

Ouch... eso sí me dolió... estúpida perra... aparte de estar fea... tiene una boca enorme.

"De acuerdo, pasaré por ti a las nueve" le digo y me alejo

"¡¿Qué!" grita ella

Yo río y me alejo... primer fase... empieza...

**Sakura...**

Me quito la mano de Tomoyo de la boca.

"¡¿Qué haces!" grito yo

"¡¿Qué haces tú!" grita Tomoyo "por primera vez un chico caliente se interesa en ti"

"¡No me importa!" grito yo "con mayor razón... sólo quiere mi fortuna" susurro yo con tristeza

Debo admitir que sí... es guapo y tiene unos ojos... demasiado atrayentes como para ignorarle al verle, pero... definitivamente no es mi tipo.

"Definitivamente no es mi tipo" digo esto último en voz alta

"¡¡Claro que sí, Sakura!" dice Meilin "¡¡Tú eres irresistible sin esa ropa que te pones y estos lentes!" dice quitándome los lentes

Los ojos de Hiiragizawa y Yamasaki se abren.

Yo bajo la mirada.

"Li... dame mis lentes" susurro

"No los necesitas"

"¡¡Claro que los necesito!" le digo

"¿Cómo supiste entonces que Eriol y Yamasaki se asombraron al verte?" pregunta Tomoyo

"Yo... lo... lo supuse"

Meilin me da mis lentes y me los pongo, mira al frente.

"Miren..." digo yo "les agradezco que se preocupen por mí, pero es mi vida y elijo quién entra en ella y quién no, yo no creo en el amor y nunca lo creeré, no iré a esa cena y está dicho" digo yo

------------------------------

"No sé qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí" susurro yo, Tomoyo y Meilin me convencieron de ir... no me haría daño

Me miro al espejo, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y miro una foto de mi madre, era hermosa, me dicen que soy tan hermosa como ella, llevaba un traje holgado, los lentes, un poco de lápiz labial y mi pelo en un chongo mal hecho.

"Perdóname mamá" susurro "no soy la chica que tú quisiste" digo yo "perdóname" digo

Tocan a la puerta, bajo corriendo, le gano a Touya.

"¡Ja te gané!" digo y río

Abro la puerta y miro a Li, se arreglaba el moño y él me mira, sonríe un poco, en sus ojos decepción.

"¿Estás lista?" pregunta ahora sonriendo más abiertamente, yo sonrío.

Qué linda sonrisa tiene... ¡¡No! No la tiene...

Yo asiento. Tomo mi abrigo.

"Me voy, Touya" digo yo

"Espero que regreses pronto" dice él

Yo asiento.

Salimos de ahí y él abre su puerta, era un coche muy lujoso... si tiene dinero... entonces... ¡no busca mi fortuna!

"¿Adónde te gustaría ir?"

Yo me encojo de hombros.

"Donde te parezca mejor"

El se queda pensativo.

"Ya sé" dice mirándome "te encantará"

Sigue conduciendo. Yo miro fuera, las luces se veían hermosas.

Lo único que tiene este chico es un atractivo inusual... pero nada más...

Bostezo.

"¿Te aburre mi compañía?" pregunta él mirándome intensamente

Yo me sonrojo ante esa mirada...

Yo niego.

Él asiente.

"Cuéntame sobre tu familia" dice él sin mirarme

"Pues... vivo con mi hermano y mi padre... son las únicas personas en las que confío" susurro yo

"¿Tu madre no vive contigo?" pregunta él

Yo miro fuera.

"Ella... murió cuando yo tenía tres años" susurro

"Lo siento... no lo sabía" dice él "yo vivo con mi madre y mis cuatro hermanas, que están muy locas" dice y ríe un poco con ironía "Meilin es mi prima favorita, ya que las demás sólo se interesan en el dinero... claro que yo también... si no qué sería de mí, pero... mi madre está obsesionada con él" dice él "mi padre murió poco después de que yo nací así que nunca le conocí, aunque me dijeron que era un hombre muy estricto" susurra él

Lo miro.

"Lo lamento en verdad"

Se encoge de hombros.

"No tiene importancia, pasó hace mucho tiempo" dice él

Yo asiento.

Llegamos al lugar, entramos y comimos, platicamos un poco, era un chico agradable y gracioso, pero... el amor no existe, lástima, sino... estoy segura que... me hubiera enamorado de él

Lo miro partir, me doy la vuelta y entro a casa.

El amor... es una tontería... y lo he comprobado muchas veces... la gente se guía por las apariencias y no les importa nada más... la gente es hipócrita... el chico puede ser apuesto, hasta guapo, gracioso, saber cómo tratar a una chica, pero es un hipócrita, porque... me di cuenta que... sí está tras mi dinero.

-----------------------------------------

Terminé otro capítulo... espero les haya gustado y manden más reviews por favor...


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews! Los quiero jajajaja... espero manden más mandando sus opiniones y lo que quisieran q pasara en el otro capítulo para que me ayuden con las ideas y el próximo capítulo salga más rápido.

------------------------------------------------

**Syaoran...**

"¡¡¿Está loca madre!" le grito a mi tan nombrada madre quien miraba seriamente unos papeles y no me miraba, era como si no estuviera ahí "¡¡¿me está escuchando!" le grito

Mi madre me mira.

"Baja el tono de voz, Xiao Lang" dice y baja los papeles, entrelaza sus dedos y me mira "¿qué me decías?"

Grito lleno de frustración... ¡¡¿cómo podía tener una madre tan irresponsable!

"¡¡Definitivamente no voy a hacer que esa... cosa me ame!" grito yo

"Lo siento Xiao Lang... pero creí que eso ya lo habíamos decidido" dice mirando de nuevo los papeles y levantándolos, dejando su vista oculta

Volteo mi mirada hacia ella y le miro de forma exasperada.

"¡¿Decidimos!" grito yo y empiezo a caminar en círculos

**Yelan...**

Mi hijo da vueltas por mi oficina como león enjaulado.

"¡¡Usted fue quien lo decidió!" dice él

"Por eso tú estuviste de acuerdo de inmediato" digo yo sin mirarlo

"¡¡Esto es injusto!" grita él

"Baja la voz, hijo"

"¡¡La bajaré hasta que usted haga justicia!" grita "¡¡esto no puede ser!" grita "¡¡a Fei-Mei le tocó alguien mejor que la mía!"

Miro a mi hijo por arriba de los papeles y alzo una ceja. Él me mira, se sonroja.

"¡¡No en ese aspecto!" grita él

Miro de nuevo los papeles.

"¡Cualquier animal es más hermoso que esa... cosa!" grita él

Bajo los papeles, me acomodo mis pequeños lentes y lo miro.

"¡¿Me ha estado escuchando!" grita él

"Claro, hijo... escucho como siempre tú me escuchas a mí"

Sonrío. Él frunce el ceño.

"Xiao Lang... esa cosa... como la llamas... es la poseedora de la gran fortuna de tu tía" dice "y sea o no sea una persona tienes que hacer que se enamore de ti y se case contigo... quieras o no... aquí tu opinión no vale"

"Pero si usted madre la viera..." dice

"Eso no me importa, Xiao Lang" le digo "te casas con ella, haces que te ame tanto como para dejar que controles su fortuna, te divorcias y listo... asunto arreglado"

"Pero... ¿la noche de bodas?"

Pongo cara de asco.

"Xiao Lang, no hables de esas cosas aquí"

"¡¡Usted también lo hizo!" grita él bastante enojado

Me aclaro la garganta y me sonrojo levemente.

"Lo harás, Xiao Lang y es una orden... si así quieres que sea"

"Pero..."

"No hay nada más que discutir" digo "puedes retirarte"

Me mira, lanza un gruñido y sale azotando la puerta. Suspiro y masajeo mis sienes.

A veces me cuesta lidiar con las cuatro chicas pero este niño... es peor que ellas juntas... no está conforme con nada, parece una mujer... no puede ser... tiene el mismo carácter de su padre, tan rebelde e inconforme con la vida.

Sea o no sea fea, ella tiene que darnos el dinero que es nuestro por derecho legal, el dinero que nos robaron.

**Syaoran...**

A veces la odio tanto que...

Doy un pequeño grito frustrado y me aviento a mi cama.

Miro el techo.

Debo estar completamente demente por hacer esto...

Y ni siquiera sé por qué lo hago... si es por el maldito dinero, la verdad lo puede hacer ella, conquistando al señor Fujitaka... pero... ¡¡¿qué quiere esa vieja de mí!

Grito de nuevo y tapo mi cara con una almohada.

"Debo respirar... estoy demasiado estresado"

Alguien toca mi puerta, me volteo.

"¿Quién?" digo

"¿Puedo pasar?" dice la cabeza de Fei-Mei asomándose.

"Tu cabeza ya está adentro..." susurro

Ella sonríe y entra, cierra la puerta detrás de ella, se sienta en la cama, quita la almohada y empieza a acariciar mi cabello.

"Deja de hacer eso... sabes que lo odio" digo yo quitándole la mano

Ella ríe.

"No le veo lo gracioso" digo mirándola feo.

"Lo es... nunca te gusta lo que te dan" susurra ella

"Pues porque siempre me dan lo peor"

"Sakura es una niña muy amable y gentil"

"Habla por ti" susurro "es un demonio"

"Lo es por protección" dice ella "cuando la conoces bien es muy linda"

"¿Linda de donde?"

"No te percates solo de la belleza externa... la interna es mucho más atractiva de lo que crees" dice y empieza a caminar a la puerta

"No me digas que tú..." digo yo levantándome

"Duérmete ya" dice interrumpiéndome "se hace tarde" dice y sale

Yo me acuesto de nuevo.

Me quedo dormido en poco tiempo.

Al día siguiente me despierto y miro mi reloj, son las ocho... miro mi horario tengo clase a las once...

Me estiro, salgo de la cama y me baño, salgo con el uniforme, desayuno y salgo de esa casa, manejo y miro mi reloj, las nueve y media.

Me coloco mis lentes y sonrío.

Llego al lugar y me recargo en una pared interior de la preparatoria, saco un cigarro y empiezo a fumar, saco el humo y miro a la preparatoria, las chicas me miran por las ventanas, cierro los ojos y después busco a Kinomoto, como creía estaba junto a la ventana, parecía aburrida porque dibujaba círculos en su cuaderno, la miraba fijamente, saco humo. Una chica me mira y le dice algo, ella voltea y me mira de forma seria, sonrío y alzo una mano.

"Yo" digo para mí mismo

Ella alza una mano un poco y mira de nuevo el pizarrón, la chica de antes le dice algo de nuevo y ella contesta con algo, ella empieza a gritar como loca y es regañada por el profesor.

El timbre suena y yo sonrío. Ella me mira y yo hago un movimiento para que baje, ella asiente seriamente y sale del salón lentamente.

Yo me acerco a la entrada con las miradas sobre mí, miro arriba y todas las chicas estaban asomadas, cuando las miro todas disimulan y una que otra me saludan muy convencidas y empiezan a coquetearme, yo sonrío, pobres ilusas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" oigo su voz

Miro a Kinomoto acompañada de una chica, la del salón, estaba completamente sonrojada.

"¿Está mal que te visite?"

"Dependiendo del punto en el que lo veas" dice ella "las chicas me van a odiar más" dice ella

"No lo creo... porque la que me gusta eres tú"

Ella sonríe y ríe.

"Sí, claro Li, y yo soy la reina de Japón" dice ella "por cierto... te presento a Annie Rosembert" dice ella "es una chica buena, clase social alta, muy adinerada, estadounidense" dice ella

"¿Pero qué...?"

"Diviértanse" dice y se aleja, Daidouji salta encima de ella y Kinomoto empieza a gritarle cosas... perra estúpida...

"Em... ¿tú eres Li?"

Yo sonrío y asiento.

"Encantado en conocerte, linda" le digo

Ella se sonroja.

"No tienes porqué sonrojarte si te estoy diciendo la verdad" le digo

Ella asiente.

Era linda, sí, pero no era mi víctima y debía darle una buena impresión.

"¿Qué piensa Kinomoto de mí?" le pregunto

"No mucho... le pregunté y me dijo que eras un chico más"

"¿Un chico más?" pregunto ofendido

Ella asiente.

"Muchos chicos andan detrás de ella, no por su forma de vestir ni nada, por que la chica es un asco, ¿has visto sus dientes?"

Yo asiento. Son un asco, todos chuecos y amarillos, no quisiera oler su aliento.

"Pero... andan detrás de ella por su dinero por eso pienso que ella lo dice"

Qué lista... sabe por qué voy...

Alzo una ceja.

"Pues no debería pensar eso" susurro

Suena el timbre.

"Nos vemos" digo yo alejándome

Entro a clases. Sophie me sonríe y se hace a un lado para que me sentara a su lado.

Sonrío y asiento, me siento y empezamos una plática muy interesante acerca de nuestras vidas.

Salimos de clases juntos. Es una chica hermosa e inteligente...

"Nos vemos" dice ella

"Oye..." digo yo

Ella se voltea y me sonríe.

"¿Sí?"

"Pues, me preguntaba si quisieras ir a tomar un café conmigo" digo tranquilamente

"Sí, claro" dice ella

Nos subimos en mi auto. Miro los edificios, era extraño, desde hace años vivo aquí... solo por la absurda obsesión de mi madre... pero aún no me acostumbro a los edificios de aquí...

Llegamos y me aparco en una acera. Bajamos y nos sentamos, empezamos a conversar.

"¿En verdad tienes seis hermanos pequeños?" le pregunto

Ella asiente.

"Es muy interesante aunque a veces me hartan..." dice y ríe "de hecho una va en segundo de preparatoria... su nombre es Annie" dice ella

"¿Annie?" susurro

Ella asiente.

"Apellido Rosembert"

"Claro... Kinomoto me la presentó"

Un cuchillo cae al suelo.

"¿Conoces a Kinomoto?" dice ella

Yo asiento. Ella se sonroja.

"¿A Touya Kinomoto?" pregunta

Yo niego.

Ella mira tristemente el suelo.

"He tenido un no sé qué por él desde hace mucho tiempo, es muy guapo y serio, igual que su hermana, pero parece quererla mucho... la única diferencia es que él tiene un gran atractivo y su hermana no tiene nada..."

Yo asiento.

"Pero es un chico muy lindo cuando le conoces en realidad, cuando yo iba en secundaria y él en universidad nos visitaban mucho, porque su mejor amigo tenía mucha fama ahí y lo obligaba a ir, empecé a hablar más con él y me enamoré... terminó la universidad y no le volví a ver... quisiera saber cómo es ahora... tal vez si me involucro más con su hermana llegue a conocerle mejor..." dice sonrojada mientras con su dedo índice dibuja círculos en su taza.

Terminamos y me dice que me dirija a la escuela, ahí sabía cómo irse a su casa.

"Gracias" dice ella, mira sobre mi hombro y empieza a sonrojarse

Yo miro, había un chico de mi altura de pelo negro y ojos marrones, expresión seria, todas las chicas le miraban. El chico mira su reloj y suspira, mira a la preparatoria y sonríe.

Miro hacia allí, Kinomoto salía, mira al chico, se sorprende...

**Sakura...**

Miro a Touya... ¡¡vino por mí!

Corro hacia él.

"¿Qué te hizo venir por mí?" pregunto

Él sonríe de forma burlona.

"Pensé que te perderías... con lo monstruo que eres... asustarías a todos y no te daría tiempo de pedir indicaciones" dice él sonriente

Yo le miro feo sobre mis lentes.

Él frunce el ceño.

"Deberías quitarte eso... tu eres ya muy hermosa" dice él

Yo me sonrojo.

Él ríe.

"Vamos, tonta, si soy tu hermano" dice colocando una mano sobre mi cabeza

"¡¡Déjame hermano!" grito soltándome con grandes esfuerzos "¡yo puedo ir sola a casa!" digo volteándome

"Y pensé que los monstruos no hacían berrinches"

Volteo y lo trato de pisar pero quita su pie.

"Muy tarde"

Entonces lo pateo en la espinilla y él grita. Yo sonrío triunfante.

"Emmm... hola" dice una voz

Ambos volteamos. Una chica muy hermosa, pero era más grande que yo estaba atrás, se sonroja.

"Hola... Touya" dice ella

"Emmm... ¿nos conocemos?" pregunta él

"Soy Sophie..." dice ella "Sophie Rosembert"

Touya le mira atentamente. Ella se sonroja más. Yo le miro feo... mi hermano no está disponible... ¡no más!

"¿Sophie?" pregunta él acordándose

Ella asiente.

Él alza una ceja.

"Vaya que haz crecido" dice él

Ella ríe y se da una vuelta.

Él ríe un poco con ironía. Miro feo a la chica.

"¿Te gustaría tomar una taza?" pregunta ella

Él se queda pensativo.

¡¡No! Le digo con las manos.

"Hola... Sakura" dice esa voz...

Cierro los ojos y volteo. ¿Por qué no me deja en paz?

"Ah... hola, Li" digo sin ganas

"¿Vas a hacer algo pasado mañana?"

"Va a estar conmigo" dice Touya abrazándome protectivamente

Yo me sonrojo... ¡¿qué le pasa!

"¿En serio?" dice Syaoran "no sabía que tu hermano tenía algo contigo" dice sonriendo

Yo me sonrojo.

"Y si tenemos algo, ¿qué?" pregunta él "así nadie la lastimará a ella" dice él

Suspiro.

"No tengo intenciones de lastimarla... lo juro" dice él

Maldito hipócrita.

"¡Ella no irá a ninguna parte contigo!" dice Touya

"¿No crees que ella debe decidir?"

"¡No es lo suficientemente consciente para saber qué es bueno y qué no!" dice él

"¡¿Qué dices!" le grito y me suelto "sabes qué..." digo y me coloco al lado de Li... muy a mi pesar... pero Touya debía recibir una lección "acepto, gracias" digo mirándole

"¡No eres mayor de edad!" grita él

"¡Papá me da permiso!" digo yo

Él me mira enfadado.

"¡¡Haz lo que quieras maldita sea!" grita y se va

Suspiro, tomo mi cabeza.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" susurro

"Se fue..." dice la chica... So... ¿Sorry? ¿así se llamaba?

"¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?" pregunta Li

"¿Tengo opción?" le respondo de mala gana

"¿Tú Sophie?" pregunta él

Ella le mira y sonríe.

"Sería un placer"

Subimos al auto.

"¿Qué edad tienes?" pregunta la chica

"Diecisiete"

"¿Touya que edad tiene?"

"¿Te importa mucho?" le digo

"No seas grosera, Sakura" dice Li subiendo

"¿A ti quién te da permiso de decirme qué está bien y qué no?" le digo de forma agresiva

"Yo tengo dieciocho" dice la chica

"Yo diecinueve" dice Li "casi veinte"

"¿Pregunté acaso?"

"No, pero yo respondí" dice él sonriente

Maldita su sonrisa, la maldigo.

"¿Qué edad tiene entonces?"

Yo no contesto. Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato.

"Aquí es" dice la chica

Yo le miro.

"Te acompaño" dice Li

Ella sonríe. Li le abre la puerta y ella toma su mano para bajar.

"Fue un placer conocerte, Kinomoto" dice ella sonriente y se va

Yo ruedo los ojos.

Veo como se alejan, me volteo un poco, se tardan bastante, volteo de nuevo y veo a ella riendo y a él sonriendo, entonces ella abre la puerta, se acerca a él y le da un pequeño beso casi en los labios. Él sonríe.

Yo siento mi sangre hervir.

Golpeo el asiento.

"¡¿Qué me pasa!"

"Yo también me pregunto por qué golpeas mi auto" dice él alzando una ceja y sube al auto "entonces... ¿adónde te gustaría ir pasado mañana?" pregunta mientras maneja

"Donde sea está bien" le digo

"¿Te parece si nos vemos en la parada de autobús que está a diez cuadras de la escuela?"

"Claro" le digo

"Genial" dice

"Aquí" le digo cuando llegamos a una pequeña casa

"¿Aquí vives?" pregunta él

"Claro" le digo "¿por qué?"

"Pensé que..."

"Esta es mi casa" le repito "gracias" digo y me alejo

**Syaoran...**

Espero mi madre no se haya equivocado de chica, porque ella no parece ser rica ni nada por el estilo.

Llego a casa.

"Ya llegué" digo yo

"¡Qué bueno!" dice Fei-Mei abrazándome

"¡Suéltame Fei-Mei!" le grito

Ella me suelta.

"Lo siento" dice ella

"El día de hoy encontré a una chica que muere por tu ex novio"

"¿Quién?"

"Su nombre es Sophie"

"¿Rosembert?"

"Sí"

"¡¡¡Es una maldita perra!" grita "no dejaré que se te acerque jamás" susurra ella

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto

"Pues... porque se hace la inocente y no es nada de eso, es lo contrario" dice ella con el ceño fruncido

"De acuerdo... como digas" le digo sin importarme, me dirijo a mi habitación

"Hijo" escucho la molesta voz de mi madre

"¡¿Qué quiere!" le grito para que me escuche

"Espero que no hayas echo algo malo"

"Invité a la chica pasado mañana" digo y subo a mi cuarto.

La verdad ya no me importa lo que me digan que tengo que hacer con respecto a esa chica... yo dudo mucho que sea rica... además mi felicidad es primero y la chica después, ya que no pienso tener una chica de ese tipo para toda la vida conmigo... empezarían los rumores... y no quiero que pase eso...

Miro una foto donde estaba mi papá sonriendo de manera calmada y me abrazaba por los hombros, yo tenía los brazos cruzados, esa fue la última foto que me tomé con él... yo tenía cuatro años... suspiro.

La tomo.

"¿Qué haría usted en estos casos?" susurro "usted sabía qué hacer siempre y tenía la razón... es por eso que le admiraba... y lo sigo haciendo" digo

"¿Syao?" escucho una voz

Volteo y veo a Meilin en la puerta.

"Entra" le digo y dejo el cuadro en donde estaba, me acuesto de nuevo boca arriba.

Meilin se sienta y me mira.

"¿De qué caso hablas?" pregunta ella

"Uno muy complicado y largo para explicarlo" le digo cerrando los ojos

"Tengo mucho tiempo" dice ella acotándose boca abajo.

"No tengo energías para hablar y menos contigo" le digo

"Qué agresivo" susurra ella

Suspiro.

"Veo que eres un éxito con las chicas, te presentaste en la mañana y en el receso fuiste el tema de conversación de todas, ellas se enteraron, no sé de donde, que tú eres mi primo y me preguntaban cosas sobre ti, todas las chicas estaban alrededor de mí"

Ruedo los ojos mirando al techo.

"No tengo interés en ninguna"

"Me comentaron que fuiste a ver a Kinomoto y ella te rechazó de la peor manera" dice ella

Yo me sonrojo y le miro.

"No me interesa" digo

"Y también me dijeron que la invitaste a salir" dice ella

Trago saliva, me dejó callado.

Ella ríe.

Le miro feo.

"No le veo lo gracioso" digo yo

"Yo sé que tú eres muy honesto cuando te interesa alguien y no le buscas por cosas que no sean de tu agrado, así que no me preocupo"

"Claro" susurro, inseguro pero ella no lo nota.

"Aunque ten cuidado, es una chica dura de tratar" dice ella

"Claro, tendré cuidado" digo

Ella asiente y se levanta, se estira.

"Nos vemos mañana" dice ella

Asiento y ella sale. Suspiro.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" susurro y me quedo dormido.

-------------------------------------

Otro cap terminado... por fin... jejeje... espero les guste y pronto actualizaré los otros fics... lo prometo...


End file.
